Heroes: Brave New World
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: See Heroes as it was meant to be seen in season 5. A new story about a team of people with abilities who want to wipe regular humans from the face of existence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun was setting and a man stood over a hill in West Virginia. His face was bandaged and his long blond hair blew in the wind.

"Well, it's time to get started," the man said.

His target was about a half a mile in front of him. It was a prison for the United States government to keep some of its most dangerous prisoners.

A woman with long blue hair stood appeared next to him.

"There you are Rena, it's time to put out first phase into action. The first move is to build the team that I will lead. Go down and fetch the target."

"Yes sir," Rena said.

She started running down the hill and at the prison fence. She was spotted about two hundred yards away and the soldiers opened fire on her.

Her skin turned into a tough steel alloy, and the bullets bounced off harmlessly.

The prison warded got on the loud system and shouted, "Bring her down!"

A tank was brought into the courtyard of the prison and it fired at her.

Now, her metal alloy disappeared, and she appeared to be back to normal. Fire appeared around her fists and she launched a stream of fire at the shell that had been fired at her. It exploded before hitting her, and she disappeared in the debris.

One frightened guard shouted, "What is she?"

Rena cast another stream of fire to melt the fence before her. She created a hole just her size and easily slid through and into the courtyard.

Putting her metal skin back on, she ran through the first wall and into the prison.

On the first floor, she saw several prisoners that were stunned to see her burst through the wall.

As guards ran into the hallway and fired on her, the prisoners were more stunned to see her metal skin deflecting bullets.

The guards scattered when she ran into them. Finding a stairwell, she made it down into solitary confinement.

Finding cell number 33, she ran through the metal door and found her target.

"Well Samuel Sulivan, it's about time for you to get out of here isn't it?"

Bewildered that his door had just been busted open, Samuel asked, "Who the Hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we are five stories underground and there are dozens of guards that are fixing to rush down here. Even with the few abilities I have, I can't take them all and get us both to the surface alive," Rena said.

"Okay, I'll ask questions later. Right now I assume you know about me and my ability," Samuel said.

"Yes, my boss made me study your file well. I know you have the ability to control the earth and seismic activity," Rena said.

"Well then you know that my power doesn't work unless there are others with abilities around me," Samuel said, sitting down on his cot.

"That isn't true. Your ability is only amplified for each individual that is around you. I'm a powered individual, and now I have your power. With each of us feeding off the other's presence I figure the two of us can at least tunnel out of here," Rena said.

Smiling, Samuel stood up and asked, "I once met a man who had an ability like yours. Like a chameleon, he could copy any power around him."

"If we get out of here, I'll explain my relationship to Peter Petrelli," Rena said.

The two of them could hear the guards shouting down the hallway.

Samuel and Rena raised their arms and shook the room enough to collapse the doorway in.

"Okay, now we've got the guards blocked from getting in. How are we going to get out?"

"That back corner over there is the weakest of all areas in the room. This being the bottom floor, if we can crack that corner, we have access to the ground underneath the prison," Samuel said.

Samuel and Rena focused hard and began to crack the ground in the corner. They eventually made a hole to crawl through. Once they got out of the prison cell, they made a tunnel large enough to stand up in. Then, they closed the hole behind them.

The man with the bandaged face had been watching the prison from his hilltop for about three hours when the ground below him began to shake.

A hole opened and out crawled Rena and Samuel.

"Well, that certainly was a daring escape," Samuel said.

"Rena, you did well, and now you've added another power to your arsenal I see," the man with the bandaged face said.

"Alright, now that I'm out and about, I'd like to know who you two are," Samuel said.

Clearing his throat, the man with the bandaged face replied, "That's fair. My name is Victor, and your saviour standing behind you is Rena."

"Why risk springing a man from prison like you did? Rena clearly had the tools to get in, but if she wasn't rescuing me, she'd have had a hard time getting out," Samuel said.

"We don't have a lot of time Samuel, so I'll give you the short version. We're putting together a team, and we wanted you on it. This team is under my command, and I've got a plan. Now you can run off and risk the Noah Bennet finding you again, or you can come with us and hear more," Victor said.

"Well then, lead the way," Samuel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "I'm Back."

Peter was flying over New York City looking for his patient.

"Ugh, I need to get Hiro's teleporting ability back. That was much easier than flying and trying to find the people," Peter said.

Looking down, he saw the overturned pickup truck. It was on fire and the fire was growing rapidly. There was a little girl in the back seat and a woman in the front. The woman wasn't moving, but the little girl was banging on the window desperately.

The police couldn't get close to the truck because they were prevented by the flames.

"I gotta get down there," Peter said.

Tightening his medical bag and pulling his arms in tight, he plummeted down at the truck.

_I just need five seconds, _Peter thought.

In slow motion, Peter saw the girl and lady in the front. Assuming the woman in front had been killed in the crash, he made the girl his priority.

Peter plummeted downward from the sky at the speed of sound. He was going to aim for the street about ten feet away from the truck, then pull out of his dive and use the momentum to charge through the door windows, grab the girl, and exit out the other side.

His timing would have to be perfect... and quick too. The flames had just reached the gas tank as Peter came out of his dive just inches above the street.

Straightening out his dive, he put his fists forward and broke the first window entering the truck. With one fluid motion, he grabbed the girl with one arm, and put the other fist forward to break the second window.

Time almost froze for Peter, because for a split second, he looked at the front seat and saw the mother get up, turn around and smile at him for saving her daughter.

_She was alive, _was all Peter could think he was moving so fast.

The explosion started right as Peter and the girl broke through the other window. Not realizing how close the overturned truck was to a nearby parking garage, Peter swore and pulled up quickly.

The flames from the explosion danced just below Peter's shoes, enough to melt the bottoms of them a little.

Inches from the parking garage wall, he flew upward, gradually slowing down. The girl saw they were flying, but she didn't scream.

She appeared to be about four or five and only had a few minor scratches and bruises.

"Mommy?"

Peter just grabbed the back of her head and put her against his shoulder as she sobbed.

_Should have saved them both. If I'd have had all my old abilities, I could have saved them both, _Peter thought, angrily chewing himself out.

Coming down out of sight, Peter landed and carried the girl over to the other paramedics who were just arriving on the scene.

Reporters had made it now and were curious about the strange paramedic holding the girl.

Peter's closest acquaintance on the paramedical team was bewildered and asked, "Did you pull her out of that car?"

"Yeah, I was quick. Had to choose between her and her mother. The mother was slumped over, so I assumed she was killed in the crash. I grabbed the girl, got out, and the car exploded. Turns out, the mother was still alive," Peter said, handing the girl to another paramedic, who started to take her towards an ambulance.

The girl who had been otherwise crying over the loss of her mother shouted out of nowhere, "I want to stay with the angel."

Everybody looked up surprised at the girl's outburst. She got loose of the paramedic's grip and ran over to Peter, holding his leg.

The paramedic walked over to Peter and preceded to grab the girl.

Peter stopped the other paramedic.

"It's okay. I've got her," Peter said.

"Why did she call you an angel?"

Shrugging, Peter replied, "She just lost her mom tragically, she's tried, stressed, and probably hungry. You expect a four year old to make sense with all that on her shoulders?"

"I guess not... it was just odd. How did you get her from that car anyway?"

"I was just quick," Peter said.

Peter took the little girl over to the ambulance where he cleaned her up and put a few band-aids on her.

Curious, the little girl asked, "Why didn't you tell them you could fly?"

"It would have drawn unwanted attention. People wouldn't believe me anyway," Peter said.

"Why don't you show them?"

"I've seen what happens when somebody like me shows what they can do. It isn't pretty. I lost a very good friend who died to correct the mistake of showing people what we could do."

"Can other people fly?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

The girl was completely taken by Peter revealing this new truth to her. Her eyes were wide as he told her about what he'd seen people do.

"I've seen people fly, make other people feel better when they got hurt, turn invisible, and even stop time," Peter said.

"And you're the one who can fly," the girl said, smiling.

She looked as if she'd just made a new friend, and she needed one after what she'd just endured.

"Actually, I can copy other people's powers. I copied the ability to fly," Peter said.

"That's the coolest power of all! You can do anything. What else can you do?"

"That's it for now. I can only hold one power at a time," Peter said.

"That'd be even cooler if you could hold more than one. What if you could fly, and be invisible, and stop time?"

"I use to be able to do that believe it or not, but a bad man hurt me and now... now it's one at a time," Peter said picking her up out of the ambulance and putting her on the ground.

"Where is the bad man now?"

Hesitating, Peter told her the truth, just not the whole truth. He'd leave out the part about Sylar putting a bullet this his dad's head.

"He died," Peter said.

"Did you kill him?"

"No. Somebody else did," Peter said.

"Do you know who killed him?"

Peter was looking at the crowd that had gathered as a result of the accident and he spotted the man he once thought was his brother.

_Speak of the devil, _Peter thought.

"Hey, I asked you a question," the girl said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Umm, yeah I know who did it. Look, no more questions, and you can't tell anybody else about tonight okay?"

The girl thought really hard about the promise she was fixing to make, but eventually knodded.

"Good, now there's a really nice lady who is going to take you to the hospital for a few tests that they can't do here. Can you go with her?"

"No, I want to stay with you," the girl said.

"You can't. I have things to do and the police need to talk to you about the guy that hit your mother's car," Peter said.

The girl's face scrunched up, and she started to cry.

"If you tell me your name though, I promise I'll stop by and see you at the hospital," Peter said.

"My name is Becca," the girl said, in between sobs.

"My name is Peter, and I promise I'll see you at the hospital," he said.

She gave him a hug, and then he handed her off to one of the female paramedics.

"Hey man, you want a ride back to the hospital?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna walk. I appreciate it though," Peter said, heading towards the crowd of people.

As soon as he crossed the yellow tape, he was surrounded by reporters.

_Wish I still had my invisibility power, _Peter thought.

"No comment," Peter said, but they wouldn't let him go.

Exhausted, he just wanted to see what Sylar wanted and then to head home.

A small explosion rocked what remained of the car. Everybody in the crowd turned to see what had happened. That was when Peter took off into the sky.

He landed on top of one of the nearby buildings where he saw Gabrielle Gray sitting on the ledge of the roof.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Sad story you told that girl about Arthur Petrelli taking your powers. How did that work anyway? You injected yourself with the formula and only had the ability to hold one power at a time after that. Not only that, you have to touch the person to take their power. It doesn't add up," Sylar said.

"Look, I know you're a hero now and you've done some great things, but... I just don't know if I can be chummy with you Sylar... Gabrielle... whoever you are," Peter said.

"Sylar for now. I can't ever go back to being Gabrielle Gray. I've just been pondering about your dad's ability."

"When I asked Hiro, he once told me that Arthur took his powers. He eventually got them back though through a long series of events that began with Matt's son turning some of his powers back on," Peter said.

"Yes, and from there he slowly worked building his powers up, until he could teleport and freeze time again. The stress gave him a brain tumor though, from which he miraculously recovered," Sylar said.

"How did you know about the tumor?"

"He came to me in the past and had me fix his old girlfriend... it's a long story. Hiro got his powers back, all of them. You should be able to as well Peter," Sylar said.

"Yeah well, how do you think I should go about doing that?"

"You could copy my ability to understand how things work and go from there," Sylar said, chuckling.

"We both know how that turned out last time I did that. Besides, I'd like to gain abilities without cutting people's heads open," Peter said.

"You could take them just by figuring out how they work. You'd just have the hunger deal with," Sylar said.

"No thanks. I'd rather find another way," Peter said.

"Think about your powers like you had a chalk board. Witht his chalk board you could write whatever power you wanted down and keep it. When Arthur took your power, he took everything on the chalk board and even the board itself. Then, you injected yourself with the formula and somehow got a smaller chalkboard back? That doesn't add up," Sylar analyzed.

"What's weird about it?"

"You should have gotten your exact powers back. Maybe not all the ones you had, but at least, you could have had the ability to copy others powers without touching them and to keep more than one ability. I'm thinking it has something to do with how you got your power back. Hiro didn't use the formula, and yet, he got all his powers back. You did use the formula and got part of your power back. The missing link has to be what you did immediately after you injected yourself. What were the last things you did?"

Peter thought hard back to that night. The Pinehearst building was fixing to blow up, and Peter injected himself with the formula. He felt like his body was being torn in several different directions.

Then, he grabbed Nathan, copying his flight ability and flew out of the building with him.

"That's your problem. You grabbed Nathan when the formula was still settling into your system. That's why you have to touch people to copy their powers. How long was it after that, that you tried to copy another power?"

"I don't know... a week or two maybe?"

"That explains why you can only hold one at a time Peter. You're lazy," Sylar said.

"Excuse me? I work my ass off to save this city every-"

Sylar cut Peter off saying, "That's not what I meant. I mean, you didn't copy another power after that for a couple weeks? By then, the formula would have settled and locked into place, thus leaving you in the state you're in now."

"Let me get this straight. You're saying I'm stuck this way because I grabbed my brother and flew out, and also because I didn't copy any powers immediately after I injected the formula?"

"That's exactly it."

"Well that makes me feel great, this whole thing is my fault... How do I fix it?"

"Find another copycat to copy, or take on the hunger. It seems that those are your only options," Sylar said.

"Both options are impossible or unacceptable. Is that the only reason you followed me tonight?"

"That, and this," Sylar said, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a newspaper clipping and gave it to Peter.

"Prison break over in West Virginia. So what?"

"That's where Samuel Sullivan was held. He's free now, and I can't find him," Sylar said.

"Wait... why do you want to find him? Tell me you don't want his ability," Peter said.

"No, I'm working with Bennet for now," Sylar said, standing up to leave.

"Keeping yourself busy at least," Peter said.

"You leave first, I don't want to use your brother's ability in front of you," Sylar said.

"Thanks," Peter said, taking off.

"Watch out for him," Sylar hollered.

"I'll do my best," Peter said, turning south to fly home. He arrived at his apartment building and walked down inside from the roof to find dead bodies on the floor.

Leaning down to check for a pulse, A metal body ran through the wall next to Peter, and then ran him through the other wall.

When the metal body stopped, Peter fell to the floor, dazed. Moaning, he looked up and saw a guy with a metal body.

Trying to get up, Peter asked, "Who are you?"

"Name is irrelevant, just know I'm under orders to kill you Petrelli," the metal man said.

He hurled Petrelli back through the wall they'd just run him through. Peter tried to fly away, but the metal man slapped him to the ground, like he was swatting a fly.

The bandaged man and Rena were watching the fight, or lack-thereof, via a hacked security camera within the apartment building.

"He doesn't have any chance of winning," Rena concluded.

"You said the same thing about yourself when you first fought him and gained his ability," the bandaged man pointed out.

"Yes, but that was different. My ability is currently greater than Peter's," Rena said.

"It's true, that if things continue on as they do, he'll be killed pretty quick. Fortunetely for Peter, his mommy probably already saw this coming and has a plan prepared," the bandaged man said.

In Japan, Hiro doing some accounting for his family's business when his phone rang.

He answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hiro Nakamura, this is Angela Petrelli. Listen to my instructions carefully or Peter will die. You have thirty seconds to teleport to Matt Parkman's widow's house and grab Matt Parkman Jr. After that, you must teleport to Peter's apartment and-"

The cell phone went dead, but Hiro focused hard and appeared in Matt Parkman Jr's nursery, where his mom had just finished changing him.

"What are you-"

Hiro cut her off saying, "I'm sorry, but I must borrow him for a minute. I'll bring him right back," Hiro said and grabbed the baby, teleporting to Peter's apartment building.

When Hiro got there, he saw a metal man holding Peter Petrelli by the wrists.

"I know all about you; you have to touch me to take my power, so I just won't let your hands get close enough to do that," the metal man said.

He held both of Peter's wrists with one hand and grabbed Peter's head with the other hand. Slamming him into a concrete wall repeatedly, the metal man started to laugh.

Freezing time, Hiro teleported Peter and the baby to Angela Petrelli's house.

The metal man didn't know what had happened. One second, he was holding Petrelli killing him, the next, Petrelli was gone. Intelligence indicated that he only had the ability to fly, and the metal man was holding him tight.

Pulling out a cell phone, the metal man changed back to normal and called the bandage man.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, one second I had him, the next, he was gone," the metal man said.

"Stick around and kill some more people. He'll come back," the bandage man said, hanging up.

Rena asked, "What did happen anyway?"

"Probably the time traveler. He's going to be one of the hardest ones to take down too. We'll need to wake up an old villain to take care of him," the bandage man said.

At Angela Petrelli's home, Peter was coughing up blood.

"Hiro, give Matt Parkman Jr to Peter," Angela instructed.

"Okay," Hiro said, doing as he was told.

"Mom, what are you doing? Hiro? How did you know to bring me here?"

"Less questions mean less people will die Peter. I saw this in one of my dreams and you're about to thank me. Copy Matt Parkman Jr's power," Angela said.

"Hiro, give me your power, I need it to beat someone back home. I have to stop him," Peter said.

"Peter! Listen to me. You need to copy Matt Parkman Jr's power now, or more people will die. Right now, everybody on your floor dead. In a few minutes, the entire building will be dead," Angela said.

"Fine, give me the baby," Peter said, grabbing hold of Matt Parkman Jr.

Not knowing what power he was copying, he focused, and his hands glowed gold as he took Matt Parkman Jr's power.

"Okay mom, now what?"

"You've just copied an ability that allows you to turn anything on or off. This is how Hiro regained his time freezing power after my former husband took it from him," Angela said.

"Mom, I already have my ability back. This ability does me no good," Peter said.

"Peter, you're running at fifty percent. Part of your ability is still turned off. So use the ability you've just gained to turn the rest of your powers on. Go back to the way you used to be, before your father took your powers. Only then can you continue to save the world," Angela said.

"How am I supposed to turn my powers back on if they're already partially on?"

"Focus, you have to do this or we don't have a fighting chance. You and Hiro have a very important task ahead of you. The first step of completing this task is for you to become the old Peter. My son Peter, who could even go toe to toe with Sylar if he wanted," Angela said.

Exhaling slowly and placing one hand on his heart and the other on his head, Peter felt an energy rush through his body as he turned every aspect of his old power back on.

He had a splitting headache, and the room was getting blurry, but he felt himself getting stronger somehow.

He fell to his knees when he was done, breathing heavily.

Noticing his injuries weren't healing he asked, "Why... am I not healing?"

"You won't have all your old abilities back until you collect them again. You shouldn't have any problem doing that now though. Try freezing time," Angela said.

Peter reached over to touch Hiro's hand and take his power when Angela yelled at him, "No! You don't need to touch him to take his power. You being near him is how your ability works. You're like a chameleon when you're around others with abilities. Now focus and freeze time."

Closing his eyes, he focused hard on freezing time. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his mother and everything around him slow down until everything eventually, with the exception of the original time traveler, froze. Hiro smiled and shouted, "You did it!"

Smiling, Peter walked over to the television. Touching it, he turned it on. Then, he turned it off with another thought.

"You still have baby touch and go's ability too," Hiro said.

"I gotta go get something real quick," Peter said.

He was still hurt and probably had some internal injuries from that metallic man slamming him around so much.

Closing his eyes again, he appeared in the Bennet household next to Claire and her mother.

"Hi Claire," Peter said.

Examining Peter, Claire asked, "You're hurt, what happened?"

It only took a few seconds of being in Claire's presence for his wounds to begin to heal. Coughing and moaning as some broken ribs healed, Peter smiled.

"Feels good to have that ability back," he said.

Surprised at seeing him heal, Claire asked, "Peter, when... when did you touch me and copy my power?"

"I didn't. Long story short, I'm back. I promise I'll explain later," Peter said, and teleported back to Angela's home.

Claire's mother was even more stunned than Claire was.

"Who was that?"

"My uncle."

"On what side of the family?"

"Biological uncle I mean," Claire said.

"What did he want?"

"He has an ability like me. His ability is to copy other peoples abilities, and he usually copies my ability when he gets hurt. That way, he can heal like me," Claire said.

"So how could he have met you before, but not copied your power?"

"That's an even longer story," Claire said, going back to packing her bags.

"You can tell me later. Right now, you need to get back to college. You're break is over. Is Gretchen still driving you?"

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

When Claire's mom answered the door, Claire heard her mom ask, "Can I help you? Wait, what do you think you're doing?"

Claire ran to the front door and saw a man with short red dyed hair holding Claire's mom against the wall.

"Let her go you creep," Claire said running at him.

"There she is, the cheerleader. She's prettier than her picture too. Too bad I have to kill

her," the man said.

Before Claire got too close, he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. A small explosion formed just in front of Claire and blew her back into the living room.

"Claire!"

Healing, Claire got up slowly and asked, "What hit me?"

"Where are my manners? That's my ability. I can create explosions by snapping my fingers, and you Mrs. Bennet asked who I was. My name is Dillan. I was sent here to kill the cheerleader so her healing powers couldn't be used against us," Dillan said.

Claire asked, "Who are you working for?"

"That doesn't matter, because in a few seconds you'll be dead. You see, I know you can heal no matter how many times I blow you up, but if I blow your head off, that's another story entirely," Dillan said, snapping his fingers again and blowing Claire back into a wall.

Claire got up again, her neck was healing from being blown open.

"I just gotta work on my aim. Your mother here is kind of distracting me because I have to hold her back too. So we'll just take care of her," Dillan said, throwing her at Claire.

Raising her arms to catch her mother, Claire shouted, "Mom!"

Before Claire could reach her, Dillan snapped his fingers and blew Mrs. Bennet's head off.

Claire caught the body and fell to the floor cradling her mother.

"Why... she didn't have anything to do with this...," Claire said.

"Don't give me that face. We're going to kill all the normal people anyway. She just died

earlier and in a much faster way than most of the normal humans will," Dillan said.

"You're going to kill all people without abilities?"

"Bingo," Dillan said, raising his hand to finish Claire off.

Before he could, he was picked up and slammed into the wall next to him. Then, after being slammed into the wall a few times, he was raised up to the ceiling and smashed into the floor by the same invisible force.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill her. You see, I'm under orders not to let anything happen to the cheerleader," Sylar said, walking into the house.

When he saw Mrs. Bennet's headless body, then, he looked at Claire.

"You may not believe me, but I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Sylar said.

"I don't care, just kill this man for what he did," Claire said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Noah told me to take him alive," Sylar said.

"Well Noah isn't here right now. He's off somewhere doing something else. I gave you the order to kill him," Claire said, with an angry tone.

Back at Angela's house, Peter appeared.

Without showing any sign of shock whatsoever, Angela asked, "Peter, I assume you're ready to open him like a soup can?"

"You know it. Thanks again Hiro," Peter said.

Peter closed his eyes and vanished.

"I'll go too," Hiro said, but Angela stopped him.

"Hiro, I have a different job for you. Please take the widowed Parkman her son back, then come back with your friend Ando," Angela said sitting down at her desk.

"Why can't I go help Peter?"

"He won't need your help. You've helped him enough by saving his life and giving him your ability. There is a new group of people threatening the planet, and I need you to help save the world again," Angela said.

"I'll return shortly then," Hiro said, grabbing Matt Parkman Jr and teleporting away.

"We're in more trouble than we've ever been before," Angela said, waiting for Hiro to return.

When Peter arrived back at his building, he didn't see the metal man anywhere. He started to run for the stairs. In the stairwell, the metal man took Peter by surprise by falling on him... literally.

The moment Peter entered the room, the metal man jumped from the top of the stairs and landed on Peter like a professional wrestler.

"Shouldn't have come back," the metal man said, getting up and looking down at Peter's crushed body.

Pulling out his cell phone, the metal man called Rena.

"Hey, clone girl, I took care of your-"

"Don't call me that. I've told you a thousand times not to call me that. If you refer to me like that one more time, I'll kill you," Rena said, angrily.

"Fine, either way, he's been taken care of. It was tons easier than I thought it would be too," the metal man said.

Healing, Peter rose silently and his skin began to turn into metal.

The bandage man saw this over the building's hacked security cameras.

"Tell the tin man to turn around," the bandage man told Rena.

Before Rena could deliver the warning, Peter grabbed the metal man from behind and performed a pile driver, flipping him over his back and headfirst into the ground.

The cell phone was crushed, and Peter picked the metal man up before he could recover.

They were on the tenth floor, so Peter picked him up, and holding him, jumped into the middle of the stairwell and they began to free-fall. They landed with a huge BOOM.

Shaking the ground and creating a small crater, the two metal bodies were causing some severe damage to the building.

Peter could hear police men shouting from the front of the building, and not wanting to expose his abilities or anyone else's for that matter, Peter returned to normal and placed his hand on the metal man, teleporting both of them out of the building.

Sylar ran over to Claire and before he got to close, he stopped and put his hands up, showing that he meant no harm.

"Are you okay?"

"My mother just had her head blown off in front of me, how do you think I feel?"

"Claire, I understand how you feel losing a mother, but I need to get you out of here and to Noah," Sylar said.

"Not until you kill this man," Claire said.

Dillan had recovered enough to look up and snap his fingers behind Sylar.

The blast separated Claire and Sylar. It was big enough to send debris everywhere. When the dust settled, Dillan was standing over a nearly unconscious Claire.

"Sorry cheerleader, it's nothing personal, we just can't have a healer running around threatening our plans," Dillan said.

Coming back with a vengeance, Sylar broke Dillan's arm, and before he could scream, Sylar slammed him into the ground again shattering his nose.

"Nothing personal, I just can't have you threatening the cheerleader," Sylar said.

Flipping Dillan over with his mind, Sylar told Claire to look away.

"No, I want to see him suffer," Claire said.

Sylar paused, not sure of what he was about to do.

"Do it Sylar! I know you want his ability anyway," Claire said.

"I've changed Claire-"

"So have I, cut his head open or I'll get a knife and do it myself," Claire said, cutting Sylar off.

Sylar raised his hand and began the familiar motion of cutting the scalp.

"Sylar, I said to take him alive," said Noah, running in through the front door, taser armed.

"Claire said to-"

"Sylar do you take orders from my daughter or me?"

"You."

"Good, go get a body bag out of my car. The cops will be here any second, and we don't need to be here when they get here," Noah said.

Claire asked, "She's your wife, you're just going to throw her in a body bag?"

"Claire, if the police get here, then they'll ask questions, questions you and I can't answer without revealing that people have abilities. Do you want Parkman's sacrifice to be for nothing?"

"No, it's just... where the Hell were you?"

"Trying to get here. I can't fly like Sylar can. You're lucky he got here when he did," Noah said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky. That's how I'd phrase it," Claire said.

Sylar brought in the body bag and gave it to Noah.

"You know how to do it," Noah said.

"She's your wife. I thought I'd let you...," Sylar said, his voice trailing off.

"Fine. Fly Claire out of here. Take her to Angela's house. If she goes back to her college, the police will eventually find her," Noah said.

"I don't want to go hide; I want to make that guy suffer," Claire yelled.

"I'm going to take care of him, but you need to go now. I'm going to pump him for information, and don't worry, I won't be gentle," Noah said, firing his taser into Dillan.

Sylar walked over to Claire and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Claire said.

Sylar and Claire flew off, as Noah put his wife's body into the bag and zipped it up. He put the bag in the car and then put Dillan in the back. Before he closed the door, he broke all of Dillan's fingers.

"You won't be blowing anything up ever again," Noah whispered, as he handcuffed Dillan to the door handle and closed the door.

Getting in the car, he pulled out of the driveway, and took off down the road. Just seconds later, the police pulled into the driveway, They'd find signs of a struggle, but that'd be the extent of their findings.

Peter and the metal man appeared in midair over a major power grid. Peter let the metal man go and he fell down towards the grid.

"This is for all those people in my building you killed," Peter said. He was free falling behind the metal man, but he had his arms out to slow his fall a little more. He wanted to see the metal man fry.

The first contact of the metal man and power lines could be seen for at least a mile away. Sparks flew everywhere, but the metal man flew further down into the grid snapping lines and pulling transformers.

When he hit the ground he was being roasted by the electricity that ran through his metal skin.

His screams were drowned out by the explosions of downed transformers.

When everything was said and done, the dead man reverted back to his human form.

Peter teleported away just before he hit a power line. He arrived back at Angela's house at the same time Ando and Hiro did.

"What's this all about mom? Who came after me today?"

"I'll explain as soon as our other two guests arrive," Angel said.

"Who else is coming?"

Sylar and Claire walked into the room, and Angela stood up from her desk.

"A very dangerous team is being assembled by a dangerous man. I don't know what they want, but I've seen some of the things they do, and it's horrific," Angela said.

"Claire, you and Peter were attacked today, and Hiro, if I had not called you, eventually you and Ando would have been attacked. Each of you need to team up and go rescue a few more heroes if we're going to have any chance of averting this crisis," Angela said.

Wanting more answers, Peter asked, "Who attacked us?"

"I don't know Peter, but I know they won't stop until we're all dead. Now Peter, you need to go find the Haitian and rescue him. Claire and Sylar, go find Tracy Strauss. Hiro, you and Ando need to go find Mohinder Suresh. Without these people on our team, we will lose; I have forseen it," Angela said.

"I want more answers first," Peter said.

"I've told you all I know Peter. Now if you don't go save these people, they will die.

Return to me when you're done and we'll move on to the next step," Angela said.

Peter asked, "Which is?"

"I'll be thinking of it while you're gone Peter. Even I don't have all the answers," Angela said.

Eventually, each team went their own way. A storm was gathering on the horizon, and each hero had to step up and face destiny once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "Bad Feeling About This"

Trying to contact the Haitian when he went home was like trying to contact a mouse on the moon without a cell phone.

_Well on the bright side... I don't think any of the bad guys can find me in this jungle, _Peter thought.

Peter came to a village and stood outside in the bushes. He saw plenty of young girls who couldn't have been more than 13 in chains.

Freezing time, he unchained every girl and put the guards in the chains.

Moving back to the bushes, he unfroze time and saw everybody's reaction. The girls scattered and the guards couldn't go after them.

Laughing to himself, Peter saw more gunmen run out.

"Uh oh," Peter said, as he grew metal skin and ran out of the bushes.

Taking on enemy fire, Peter smiled as it bounced off him harmlessly. Smoking any gunmen who approached him, they quickly ran away in fear. That is when his metal skin faded and he returned to normal.

The Haitian approached him and said, "It is not wise to pick fights in this area Peter, even with your abilities, somebody would get you eventually."

"Good to see you too. Listen, my mother needs us. Some bad people are gathering, and we need your help to stop them," Peter said.

"I'm afraid we aren't going anywhere Peter," the Haitian said.

His tone worried Peter. The Haitian never faltered, and he always helped the Petrelli family whenever they needed it. It wasn't like he was their slave, but he was always willing to help.

"I'm not the one who shut off your powers Peter," the Haitian said.

"If you aren't stopping my abilities, who is?"

"That'd be me," Rena said as she revealed herself.

Peter tried to freeze time, but none of his powers were working.

"Don't even think about it Peter. I've got both of you locked down, and you aren't going anywhere," Rena said.

"Who are you?"

"Peter, there are so many answers I could give you to that question. You and me are more related than you know, but right now, I need both of you to put these handcuffs on," Rena said, tossing them each a pair of handcuffs.

"What happens if we refuse?"

Rena lit up her hands and revealed her fire powers.

"I'll burn your skin right off your body, and your healing ability won't kick in," Rena said.

"Your flames are blue. I've seen someone with blue flames before," Peter said.

"You mean Flint? Yeah, he wasn't too bright, but he was kind enough to give me his ability before his untimely death in Pinehearst," Rena said.

Peter leaned over and whispered to the Haitian, "Why can't you stop her powers?"

"She copied my ability Peter, and stopped me from stopping her before I knew I was followed," the Haitian said.

"She can copy abilities?"

"She has your exact ability Peter. She just has to be near someone to copy their ability," the Haitian said.

"Enough chatter boys, handcuffs now, or I melt you two and scatter your ashes into the wind," Rena said.

Sylar and Claire landed in Tracy's yard. Walking up to the front door, Sylar turned to Claire and asked, "Coming?"

"I don't want to do missions anymore... I just want to go home," Claire said sitting down.

"Claire, I'm a monster, and you've clearly seen my lack of sympathy. From what I've heard, any other time Angela tried to leave you out of something you fought her. Now that she's thrown you into the ring, you don't wanna do missions anymore?"

"Excuse me for wanting to grieve my loss. Why couldn't I have just healed her with my blood?"

"Claire, your blood does some fascinating things, but you can't reassemble somebody's head with it. An arm is one thing, but the brain is too complex for your ability to just regrow from scratch. Besides, she's been dead too long now," Sylar said, knocking on the door.

The door blew open and a large bolt of electricity blew Sylar back out into the street. He crashed into a car, and it took him a few seconds to get back up.

"Ow," he said.

The black man who walked outside of the blown open door was wearing a long brown trench coat. He was bald, but wore a hat to match the coat and cover his head.

He held Tracy Strauss with one arm, and she clearly wasn't comfortable.

"Hello Sylar, and the cheerleader too. I thought they sent someone after you?"

"Sylar raised his arm to blow Tracy's captor into next week, but a white blur came out of the sky and broke Sylar's arm. Landing on the ground, the white blur, was revealed to be a small Japanese girl.

"Ow again," Sylar said, popping his arm back into place.

"What's your power?"

"No power, just martial art. I'll show you my power when you beg me to," the girl said kicking Sylar's head upward snapping his neck.

Lowering his head and snapping his neck back into place, Sylar smiled.

"I don't beg-" Sylar was cut off by the Japanese girl grabbing Sylar's and flipping him over her back.

"I'm getting aggrivated," Sylar said, but when he rose, all that was awaiting him was a drop kick in the mouth.

"I thought I was going to have to kill both of them Kylee. Jeez, you coulda took out Sylar a little sooner," Tracy's captor said.

In between striking Sylar with blows Kylee said, "What is it you Americans say Jamie? Take a chill?"

"Whatever," Jamie said.

Every time Tracy tried to turn to water or freeze him, he'd shock her and prevent her from escaping or hurting him.

"Girl, where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go," Tracy said.

"Or else what?"

"I'll show you what," Tracy said, starting to freeze.

This time, Jamie wasn't gentle, he shocked her with an abnormal voltage.

Screaming, Tracy stopped freezing.

"That's a good girl. Now just sit tight until we do what we came here to do with Sylar and so forth," Jamie said.

Claire ran at Jamie screaming, "Let her go."

Jamie shot her with a lightning bolt so powerful Claire flew up into the sky and didn't land for a full five seconds.

With her skin smoking, Claire got up and walked over to Jamie again.

"Don't you know that you can't hurt me?"

"Yeah, Kylee has a solution for that. As soon as she takes care of Sylar, she'll take care of you," Jamie said shooting her with another bolt of electricity more powerful than the first.

Kylee was so fast, Sylar never could recover in time to get her. She had him off balance.

"Sylar, you're the most powerful man in the world! What are you doing? Kill that geisha and help Tracy," Claire said.

"I'm trying, she's just too quick," Sylar said taking another kick to the jaw.

"Enough fooling around Kylee. Use your ability," Jamie said.

Kylee swiped Sylar's feet from under him and he fell backwards onto the ground.

"I don't like you playing good cop," Kylee said.

"I'm a different man than I was before, but that won't stop me from killing you and see what your so called ability is," Sylar said.

"You see, you're going to work for us now. You're going to go back to being the killing machine you always were," Kylee said.

"I'm invincible. Punch me all day and I'll just get back up. You have no leverage against me, because there's nothing I really care about in this world enough to work for you for," Sylar said.

"Sylar, enough talking. Kill her," Claire warned.

Jamie laughed and said, "She's right Sylar, your cockiness just won this fight for us. It's going to cost you the cheerleader's life."

"Show me your ability then," Sylar said smiling.

"I told you, you'd ask for it eventually," Kylee said leaning down and kissing Sylar.

Her eyes went black and Sylar's body started to convulse as she kissed him.

"What the Hell is she doing to him?"

Claire didn't wait for Jamie to answer, but ran over to help Sylar. Another well placed lightning bolt knocked her sideways though.

When Kylee got up, Sylar did not.

"Get up and hold the cheerleader down," Kylee commanded.

Sylar's eyes were pitch black when he got up.

With fear in her voice, Claire asked, "What did you do?"

"My ability is to suck every bit of happiness out of someone until they are just blind raging machines. The side effect is my control over them too. You might say that I'm an emotional vampire," Kylee said.

"That is wrong on so many levels," Claire said before she was pinned to the house wall.

"What are you going to have him do? Anything you can think of that he can do to me, I'll just heal from," Claire said.

"You two have one grand thing in common that is your downfall. You're both too cocky. The healing ability you so desperately rely on has its limits, and it's not what Sylar's going to do to you, it's what Kylee is going to do to you," Jamie said laughing.

"You can have me, just let Claire-"

Jamie cut Tracy off with another electric zap.

"Sh sh sh... don't worry, we'll get to your eventually. I'm sure we can find some way to kill a water woman," Jamie said.

The situation in India wasn't much better than it was in Haiti or Washington DC. Hiro, Ando, and Dr. Suresh were fighting desperately against one man... who was actually many men.

For every man that Ando took out with his lightning, one more would appear. Hiro would freeze time and teleport every one away, but more would just appear. Suresh would break bones and do whatever else his strength allowed him, but the men just kept making more of themselves.

"Hiro, this isn't working," Suresh said.

"I realize that, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"This man's ability is to make more of himself, but obviously as long as the real one remains, he can just make more," Suresh said.

Tired, Ando asked, "How do we stop him then?"

"Hiro, scout the area and find the original. Ando and I will continue to fight the copies," Suresh said.

"Best of luck," Hiro said teleporting to a nearby roof. He spent the next ten minutes scouting the busy marketplace and finally found the original man. He was sitting in a chair smoking a cigar.

"Found you," Hiro said teleporting into the room.

Inside the room, Hiro found another three copies of himself all with weapons of various kinds.

"How..."

"Funny thing about my ability. I don't just copy me, I can make copies of anybody to do my bidding."

The Hiro copies all rushed Hiro. He froze time to take a breath, but they kept coming at him.

"Uh oh," Hiro said dodging various weapons.

Unfreezing time, Hiro took a blow from one of the copies and flew into a bookshelf.

"Turns out, they each have your ability too."

"Very bad...," Hiro said, as they moved in on him.

Peter didn't put his handcuffs on. Instead, he ran at Rena.

"Bad move Petrelli," she said launching a stream of fire at him.

"I've had the Haitian's power before. It isn't easy to focus on more than one person at a time. Combined with your using that other ability of yours, you're probably stretched thin," Peter said dodging the flames and punching Rena in the gut.

She doubled over, and Peter went to punch her in the back of her head to knock her out. A metal arm knocked him back through one of the huts. She grew her metal skin, and looked for the Haitian. He was nowhere to be found.

Changing targets, she went after Peter. Walking into the hut she saw him holding a grenade launcher that belonged to the rebel forces in the area.

"Dammit," Rena said.

Peter pulled the trigger and a grenade blew Rena out of the hut and into the jungle.

Walking outside the hut, Peter saw Rena get up and charge him. He just launched another grenade blowing her back more.

This process went on until Peter ran out of grenades. That's when Rena picked him up and grabbed him by the throat.

"You're nothing compared to me Petrelli. You're no hero, you're a nobody without your powers," Rena said.

Peter revealed he had hidden one last grenade, and it was a sticky grenade. Pulling it out, he threw it on the arm that was holding him.

"Those ones are tons more potent. I just wanted to draw you in close," Peter said.

She dropped him and struggled to remove the sticky grenade.

"Damn you Petrelli," was all Peter heard before the explosion blew him backwards.

Fortunately, his healing abilities came back right after the explosion. The Haitian helped him up.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to distance myself from her and try to extend the range of my ability. She may have copied it, but she doesn't know how to limit the ability or extend its range like I can," the Haitian said.

A non-metal Rena stumbled out of the jungle.

"So that's where you went," Rena said.

"I want answers," Peter said.

"I don't have them. I'm not the real Rena. I'm just a copy of her made by a man who specializes in copying," Rena said.

"Tell us what you do know then," Peter said.

"I can tell you that your friends are probably already dead," Rena said.

Sylar had Claire held up against the wall of the house.

"Sylar, you take orders from my dad, not this ninja bimbo. Hurry up and let me down so you can kill these two clowns," Claire said struggling.

Kylee went into the house and came back out with a katana.

"It's no use. He has no happiness left in his life and he's completely under my control. He doesn't care about you or anything else in the world. He's just a mindless killing machine with an arsenal of abilities," Kylee said, drawing her blade.

"I've said this before-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it, you heal. You won't from this though," Jamie said smiling.

Kylee walked over to the stretched out Claire and raised the katana.

"Move her out into the yard, but keep her standing up," Kylee said.

Sylar did as he was commanded. Claire was now in the middle of the front lawn and Kylee walked over to her.

"Any last words?"

"My dad is going to kill you all," Claire said, grinning.

"In a world where abilities mean everything, your dad has nothing," Kylee said and raised the sword.

In one swift movement, she severed Claire's head.

Sylar let the body fall to the ground, and Tracy screamed.

"You monsters, she was just a teenager," Tracy said.

This time, she was too quick for Jamie. Her cold snap kicked on and froze Jamie solid. She broke his arm off and the rest of him shattered.

"Looks like I'll have to make an extra slave," Kylee said.

She kicked Tracy, but where the kick landed, Tracy turned to water so the foot went right through her.

Tracy used this to her advantage and ran for the street. On the street she found a drain leading down into the sewer.

"Grab her," Kylee commanded, and Sylar froze her with telekinesis.

Tracy turned her body to water, and it fell down into the drain.

"Dammit, Victor isn't going to be too happy about that... oh well, I better get out of here and fast. Sylar, fly us out of here," Kylee said. He did as he was told, for his mind was gone and would never truly return.

Back in India, Hiro was laying in the corner of the room with blood dripping from his lip where he'd just barely dodged a blade.

"Kill him."

At this point, future Hiro appeared next to the real Hiro with Kensei's katana.

"Future me, where did you come from?"

"Not future you, alternate you. I'll explain after we kick this guy's ass," alternate Hiro said.

"It'll be an honor," Hiro said getting up and grabbing the katana that was offered to him.

Drawing the blade, alternate Hiro and the real Hiro fought, destroying every copy, until the real Hiro held a blade to the copy man's throat.

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

"No, you're the real reason I'm here. I'm taking you to my world where we have ways of dealing with rogue people that have abilities," alternate Hiro said.

The real Hiro froze time and asked, "What world did you come from?"

"Like you, I can freeze time, but instead of being a time traveler, I'm a dimension traveler. In my world, which is similar to yours, Angela told me to bring you Kensei's sword because she dreamed you needed it," alternate Hiro said.

"Are you going to help me any more?"

"I'm afraid I can't Hiro. I don't control what dimensions I go to, and there's no guarantee I'll ever return to this one again. This was a one time deal with Angela calling the shots. Think of it as a trade. I'm trading you our world's Kensei sword for your world's copy man," alternate Hiro said.

"Deal," Hiro said, bowing.

Alternate Hiro bowed and placed his hand on the copy man disappearing.

Hiro looked outside and saw that all the copies of everyone had disappeared.

Hiro teleported back outside and grabbed Suresh and Ando before disappearing himself.

Peter and the Haitian were surprised when the copy Rena vanished from existence.

"What happened?"

"It appears, the man who copied who must have had something happen to him. That's all I can think of Peter," the Haitian said.

Peter placed his hand on the Haitian and said, "I got a bad feeling, let's get back to my mother's home."

Something horrible had indeed happened, and the team was now short two heroes, while the villains had added a powerful new opponent to their team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: "Well, we're boned"

Hiro teleported back to Angela's mansion with Suresh and Ando. When he got there, he found a bloody mess.

Panicked, the group immediately began to look for Angela Petrelli. She was their coach in this, their leader, their strategist, and what they found in the dining room ruined all of that.

Sitting in one of the chairs, holding Angela's decapitated head was an enraged Sylar.

Meanwhile, back with the other villains, Samuel wasn't convinced of Sylar's loyalty.

He asked, "You're sure, he's going to follow orders even when you aren't there?"

Kylee rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Sylar's under orders to kill who he can and to return here if he survives the encounter."

"Don't you think it's a bit risky to throw out our most valuable piece we just won?"

"Samuel, there are a few things you need to know about Victor. First, he's the strategist, not you. Second, he doesn't like people second guessing his strategy, and finally, Victor always knows what he's doing. Sit down, shut up, and wait for your part to come up," Kylee said.

Hiro asked, "Sylar? What have you done?"

"I've simply done what everybody else wanted to do to this woman at one point or another Hiro. I killed her. Don't worry about it though, because I'm going to kill the rest of you as well," Sylar said.

He raised his hand and Suresh, Ando, and Hiro flew up against the dining room wall, where they stayed.

"Now, which ability do I take first? Should I take strength? Having the ability to shoot red and blue lightning at the same time might be interesting. No... I think I'll eat my dessert first. Controlling time and space was always the power that got away," Sylar said, raising his finger to saw open Hiro's head.

Closing his eyes, Hiro disappeared and reappeared behind Sylar.

He drew his katana, but Sylar turned and pinned him to another wall.

Disappearing again, Hiro did not reappear within sight of Sylar.

"Fine, run away and leave your friends to die," Sylar said, smiling.

Reappearing in the a room upstairs, Hiro tried to think of what he could do. It seemed that the only option was to freeze time and cut Sylar's head off... but Hiro was not a killer.

That was when Hiro heard Suresh screaming downstairs.

When Hiro froze time and ran into the room, he saw that he was too late. A dead Suresh lay on the floor with his head open. Sylar was frozen in place hovering over the brain, studying it.

Apologizing and bowing for not being in time for Suresh, Hiro grabbed Ando and teleported both of them upstairs.

When time resumed, Sylar looked up and noticed Ando was gone.

"I see, you're still in the house somewhere aren't you?"

Finishing studying Suresh's brain, Sylar punched a hole in the wall with his new strength.

"Brute strength might be more fun to have than I thought," Sylar said, laughing.

"Hiro, we have to get out of here," Ando said.

"We cannot leave Sylar here. What happens when Peter returns and finds his mother decapitated and Sylar waiting for him?"

"Peter has more abilities now, maybe he can fight Sylar and win," Ando said.

"No, Peter doesn't have enough abilities to take on Sylar yet."

"Then freeze time and cut his head off," Ando said.

"I'm not a killer Ando. I couldn't cut Adam Monroe's head off, I can't do that to Sylar," Hiro said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We'll have to hold him here until Peter gets back. Then we'll figure what to do after we stop Sylar," Hiro said.

Teleporting the two of them back downstairs, Sylar was waiting for them; his eyes were still pitch black.

"Well, I see you don't have the balls to freeze time and cut my head off," Sylar said.

"I don't have to freeze time to stop you," Hiro said.

Hiro teleported to Sylar's side, but he flung Hiro up to the ceiling.

"Tell me Hiro, what ever happened to that poor girl I helped in the past? Were you able to save her? Did she die? Is she still here today?"

Ando fired a bolt of red lighting at Sylar, but Sylar blocked it with his own lightning blast.

Appearing in front of Sylar, Hiro sliced him open vertically with the katana.

Falling back, Sylar caught himself, but another red lightning blast knocked Sylar into a wall.

Healing, Sylar got up and looked at Hiro.

"No seriously, what happened to that sweet girl? Don't tell me some lie about saving her either, because I'll know if you're lying, trust me on that," Sylar said.

Hiro ran straight at Sylar, and a red lightning bolt distracted Sylar from Hiro's katana. Hiro plunged it right into Sylar's heart, but Sylar raised his arm and blew Hiro and Ando backward.

Freezing time, Hiro got Ando and positioned him on Sylar's left while Hiro teleported to Sylar's right. He resumed time and ran at Sylar.

Turning to catch the katana, Ando was given an opportunity and took it, blasting Sylar full of red lightning. Hiro then sliced Sylar's lower torso open, and some of his guts started to fall out.

This made Sylar extremely angry, and he summoned nuclear power to his right hand. Creating a large explosion, he blew Ando and Hiro back into the dining room.

Getting up, Ando saw that Hiro had been knocked out cold. As Sylar walked into the dining room, Ando rose and fired a large blast of red lightning right into Sylar's chest.

Sylar just took it and kept coming.

"Well, we're boned," Ando said.

He was dizzy from exhausting so much energy. That was when Sylar pinned him to the floor stretched out with telekinesis.

"You always were just the sidekick," Sylar said.

A metal fist bashed Sylar's face in and the killer flew through a wall and into the kitchen.

"Take care of Hiro and his friend. I'm going to take care of this problem," Peter said.

"Peter, you don't have enough powers to take on Sylar," Ando said.

"I have one power to end all others," Peter said using the Haitian's ability to stop Sylar's powers.

Sylar summoned another blast that knocked everyone against the dining room wall.

"Why am I not stopping his powers?"

"Peter, my ability has its limits. Sylar simply has too many powers to stop. He's too strong Peter. We need to retreat," the Haitian said.

"Too bad I'm not going to let you," Sylar said.

"Get these two out of here," Peter said to the Haitian.

Sylar pinned everybody except Peter against the wall.

"You've taken too many family members from me. You've killed my father, brother, and mother Sylar. Mark my words I'm going to kill you one day," Peter said.

Copying Ando's ability, Peter felt his hand glow red.

Raising his hand at the same time Sylar raised his, Peter fired a continuous red lightning bolt. Sylar's blue lightning blocked the red lightning, and sparks flew everywhere as the hero and villain struggled to overpower the other.

The house started to catch fire, but Peter wasn't backing down.

Slowly, Sylar's blue lightning started to inch Peter's backward.

"Time to end the Petrelli lineage," Sylar said, his lightning just short of Peter's hand.

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder, and his powers grew exponentially.

Ando was super charging Peter's red lightning, and it began to push back against Sylar's blue lightning bolt.

It was a slow growth, but it got faster and faster until it struck Sylar's hand canceling out his lightning out altogether.

Peter and Ando weren't done there though, they continue to push lighting into Sylar's body with all their might until Sylar was blown clear out of the house.

Fire was spreading fast, and Peter ran to his mother's body.

The Haitian and Ando grabbed Hiro's body and walked over to Peter.

"You need to get us out of here before Sylar heals up. We need to go," Ando said.

Knowing they were right, Peter got up slowly and everybody grabbed onto Peter. He teleported them all out of the house.

Sylar regained consciousness a few moments later and flew up to get a bird's eye view. Seeing that they were gone, Sylar flew back towards Kylee and the others.

On the other side of the country, Noah Bennet was torturing Dillan, but he was fixing to get shaken up, and quick.

The building that Noah was in began to shake and Noah dove out of the way of falling debris.

"Hello Noah. I see you've got a buddy of mine there. Do ya mind if I have him back?"

"Samuel Sullivan... I was just fixing to come bag and tag you, Noah said pulling out a gun."

"You're just not prepared this time Noah. I have friends in high places, and they're fixing to start a storm that you won't see coming until it's upon you," Samuel said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: "Welcome Back"

"Well Samuel, your buddy here was just telling me about Victor's big plan. Pretty scary actually, not sure I can let it happen. In fact, after what your buddy did to my Claire I'm not even sure he deserves to live anymore," Noah said.

"That decision isn't up to you," Samuel said, shaking the building more.

"You get your power from having others with abilities around you. Seeing as Dillan is the only one here with an ability, if I do this, your power disappears," Noah said, putting a bullet in Dillan's head.

_Dammit, I wasn't counting on him to be cruel enough to kill Dillan. Time go get out of here since my only mission was to retrieve Dillan, _Samuel thought.

The building didn't stop shaking though.

"You got a partner hiding somewhere Samuel?"

"No, that's the peculiar thing. I came alone. You capture any more buddies of mine and tie them up around here?"

_Who is giving him his power? It doesn't make any sense. I killed Dillan, and he was the only one around with an ability. If Samuel is telling the truth, somebody else must be nearby with an ability, _Noah said.

Samuel saw Noah raise his gun, so he stopped shaking the building and raised his arms. All the dust on the floor rose and came together to form a compact earth shield in front of Samuel.

The shots Noah fired simply stuck into compacted dust shield.

Trying to run away, Noah got two steps before Samuel changed the shape of his dust shield into a long dust rope. He used it to trip Noah.

Noah's gun went flying across the floor when he tripped, and Samuel hung Noah upside down on the wall.

"Well isn't this funny? Aren't you supposed to be the man with the plan? My improvised strategy that I put together in two seconds just defeated anything you had in store for me Noah," Samuel said.

"How does it feel to be powerful enough to sink a city into the ground, but need twenty people around you to do it? I mean really, to have to resort to killing me with dust is pretty pathetic," Noah said, smirking.

Samuel compressed the dust holding Noah up so tight it almost snapped his ankles.

"Oh Noah... you talk big, even when your down and out. I guess I should tell you that you're all alone in the world. You see, we killed Claire."

"What, you already have me dead to rights and now you have to lie to me to try to make me feel bad? Come on Samuel, show a little dignity," Noah said.

"Do you want to know how to kill someone who regenerates?"

Noah was silent as he tried to think of some horrifying ways they would try to kill Claire. He couldn't think of anything until his thoughts turned to what controlled the abilities in the first place... the head.

"That's right Noah, you're a smart boy after all. We cut off Claire's head. Without that, she can't regenerate anything," Samuel said.

"You're lying," Noah muttered.

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better. What reason would I have to lie about something like that?"

"She was all I had left," Noah said.

"Kind of sucks to have everything taken away from you huh Noah? Now you know how I feel having my carnival taken from me. That was all I had left in the world, and you and your heroes ruined that for me," Samuel said.

"You were a monster who planned on killing people!"

"You just killed Dillan for no reason other than your own personal vendetta, how are you any different than me?"

"Samuel, if you don't take the chance to kill me now, I'll be sure to kill you myself," Noah said.

"I'm not the one who killed Claire, Noah. Her name is Kylee, and if you survive this encounter, you can be sure to kill her," Samuel said.

"What? You're not playing nice with the new team? What's the matter? You don't like being ordered around?"

"Let's just say I have my own plan," Samuel said.

"We all know how your last plan turned out," Noah said.

"Yeah well, this time I'm going to use this new team to kill off anybody who stands in my way before I implement my new plan," Samuel said.

"That's real interesting, but if you're going to kill me, I'd prefer to do it quick. I'm tired of listening to you," Noah said.

"Alright then, have it your way," Samuel said, taking some of the dust from Noah's feet and fastening a dust noose around Noah's neck.

Taking a deep breath, Noah exhaled and closed his eyes. What did he have left to live for anyway?

Sandra, Kyle, and his Claire-bear were all dead. A sole tear came out of Noah's eye.

_Sorry guys, maybe if I'd tried harder I would have been able to save you all, _Noah thought.

The dust began to tighten and Noah couldn't breathe now.

Fading from lack of oxygen, Noah felt his entire body get soaked. The fire extinguishers in the building had kicked on and the dust on Noah had turned to mud.

He fell to the floor choking and hit his head.

Looking up, he saw a shocked expression on Samuel's face.

"What the," Noah said with a raspy voice.

A woman with blond hair formed out of the water and Noah recognized Tracy.

_She was the one with an ability that was giving Samuel his power. I doubt she's on his team though, _Noah thought, rising slowly to his knees.

Tracy ran over and helped Noah get on his feet.

Samuel frowned at the new turn of events and raised his hand shaking the building.

A woman walked up behind Samuel and said, "Samuel, couldn't you kill one man? He doesn't even have any abilities or anything."

"Rena, as you can see, he had a little bit of help. She just appeared out of nowhere," Samuel said.

With Rena's presence, the building shook a little more because Samuel became a little more powerful.

Noah saw Rena and gasped.

"You... you're... a part of-"

"Enough talk Bennet. Time to die," Rena said, adding her earthquake power to mix.

The building started to collapse because it was already old, rusty, and had been abandoned for a while.

"Get out of here Tracy. Turn your body to water and escape. There's a drain right there," Noah said.

The entrance to the building collapsed and several metal beams were starting to hit the floor.

"Get us out of here," Samuel said, looking at Rena.

Rena's skin turned to metal, and the beams that flew down hit her. They did nothing to damage her.

"Hurry up, crush the door so I can get out of here. I can't exactly grow metal skin like you can," Samuel said.

"Why, so you can use us to kill the rest of the heroes and then betray us?"

"You... you heard that?"

"Samuel, you failed to retrieve our comrade, forced Noah Bennet to kill him when you confronted him with your ability instead of trying to come up with a better strategy, confessed to having a plan to betray us, and to top it off, I have your power. Give me one good reason we should keep you around," Rena said.

"I was just- listen I didn't mean what I said. I was just trying to trick Noah," Samuel said.

Tracy wrapped her arms around Noah tightly.

"Goodbye hug? That just doesn't seem like you," Noah said.

"Just hold on tight and I'll get us out of here," Tracy said.

Noah did as he was instructed and held on to her tight. That was when he felt the strangest sensation of his life. His molecules began to liquidize. Tracy was turning both him and herself into water.

They went down the drain together right before the entire roof caved in.

Once the dust cleared, a metal hand climbed out of the rubble. Rena stood up and her skin returned to normal.

She pulled out a cell phone and called Victor.

"Samuel Sullivan is dead, and Noah is too. The water girl showed up, and its probable that she escaped, but Noah had no means of escape himself," Rena reported.

"Good. I've sent Sylar to pick you up. Your next assignment is for the two of you to head to a hospital in London. He knows the place," Victor said.

"Yes sir," Rena said, hanging up the phone.

As if on cue, Sylar flew down and Rena climbed on his back.

"You really need to get the time traveler's power," Rena said, putting her hair up.

Sylar flew her to London within an hour and they landed at the hospital Victor had told them about.

Turning to leave, Sylar was stopped by Rena.

"Wait, where are you going? What am I supposed to do here?"

"I was instructed to return to Victor and Kylee. We have another task back in the states. He just told me to tell you to head to room 2A on the 2nd floor," Sylar said.

He flew off and Rena did as she was told.

Getting to room 2A, she gasped at what she saw.

There must have been 50 or 60 people in the room. She checked one, and realized who the people were. They were in the file on Samuel. All of these people belonged to his carnival.

A nurse walked in and approached Rena with a note.

The nurse left, and Rena opened the note.

The instructions in the note told Rena to destroy London with Samuel's power. With the entire carnival group in this room, she wouldn't have any problem doing that.

She couldn't believe what she had read, much less that Victor had gathered all these people here and put them in induced comas.

Changing her skin into metal, she took a deep breath and felt the power of everybody in the room.

That was when Rena's skin changed back to normal. She walked over and found Eli in his coma. According to his file, he had super speed. That would come in handy. Rena copied his power and ran to the center of the room. Changing her skin to metal, she took a deep breath again.

Opening her eyes and raising her arms, she shook the room, then the hospital, then the neighborhood, and finally, all of London was feeling her devastating power.

Sylar arrived back in the states with Kylee and Victor waiting for him outside of the collaposed Pinehearst building.

Victor asked, "You remember this place?"

"Yes, this was where I killed Arthur Petrelli. What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to show you my power," Victor said as they walked through the debris.

"Where did you kill him?"

"Right about here," Sylar said standing where he assumed Arthur's corpse was burried.

"Get me that corpse," Victor said.

Sylar did as commanded and use his telekineses to move everything in the way. It took half an hour, but eventually, they found the corpse. It was burned and crushed, but Victor leaned over it, inspecting it.

Victor's eyes glowed white, and he inhaled deeply, then exhaled a cotton white steam that went into Arthur Petrelli's body.

Slowly, the corpse restored itself and healed. Then, his eyes opened and Arthur Petrelli got up slowly.

"Welcome back," Victor said.

Coming to, Arthur muttered, "What... happened? Sylar!"

Arthur raised his hand and held Sylar in mid-air.

"Arthur... Sylar isn't any threat to you anymore. You see, he's under our control. A lot of time has passed since you died here," Victor said.

Arthur collected himself and eventually let Sylar down.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that right now. I've resurrected you from the dead, and now we have to go. Your son is probably on the move and fixing to cause trouble for us," Victor said.

"Nathan?"

"No, he's dead. Sylar killed Nathan. Peter is the one that is causing trouble for us," Victor said.

Arthur dusted his suit off and extended his hand to Victor.

"I don't know what you have planned, but if it involves stopping Peter, I'm on board," Arthur said.

Victor shook Arthur's hand and said, "I think we're in business. Kylee, put out that portable TV and put it on the news. Let's see if Rena has done her job," Victor said.

Kylee pulled out the portable TV and put the antenna up. She turned it to a news station and listened to the reporter talk from a helicopter.

"...Officials still aren't sure what caused the giant earthquake, but all of London has been buried. It's the single worst disaster in the history of this nation. Out of nowhere this tremendous quake devastated everything in a matter of minutes... and now there aren't even any signs of aftershocks. It's truly puzzling," the reporter said.

Smiling, Kylee said, "Oh yeah, mission complete."

"Let's get going," Victor said as the four of them left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: "It's War Now"

Hiro was watching the London scene unfold on the television.

"It has to be them," he said.

Peter turned off the television and put his head in his hands.

Hoping they'd have an answer for him, Ando asked, "What do we do?"

The Haitian sat speechless staring out the window, and after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Peter finally stood up.

"They've showed us that they're ready to play hard ball. I say that it's our turn. We've got to take the fight to them," Peter said.

The Haitian spoke up and said, "Peter, your courage is admirable, but we don't even know where to begin looking for them."

The group had spent the past day hiding in an old apartment that used to belong to the Petrelli family in New York City.

A knock came at the door, and everyone exchanged glances.

"We expecting anyone to join us?"

Peter shook his head and stood silent.

A familiar voice on the other side of the door said, "If you won't answer the door, I'll just come on in."

Sylar blew the door off its hinges and walked into the room accompanied by Rena, and Arthur Petrelli.

Surprised, Ando gasped, "How did they find us?"

Sylar smiled and said, "There was a cute girl in India we found named Mollie. She had the most useful ability to find anyone on the planet, so I took it from her."

"Dad? What the Hell are you doing with them?"

"Well, they've given me a second shot at life. I've decided I'm going to take this opportunity to put a stop to whatever it is you have planned," Arthur said.

"I thought you wanted to give everyone in the world abilities, not destroy everyone without them," Peter said.

"That kind of thinking got me killed, so I figured the easiest thing to do would be to just kill everyone that disagrees with our new plan," Arthur said, raising his hand and throwing Peter out of the window.

To Hiro and Ando's amazement, the Haitian spoke first, "Well, before us are three people, each who hold at least a half a dozen abilities. What now?"

Peter teleported back into the room and said, "It's war now."

Looking at Hiro, Peter said, "Get out of here before Rena can copy your power. She's just like me, and time travel is the last thing she needs. Take care of my father," Peter said.

Hiro appeared behind Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. They both disappeared.

Ando looked at Peter and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Preemptive strike," Peter said.

Before Rena and Sylar could move, Peter said, "Haitian, get over here!"

The Haitian stood next to Peter and Ando placed one hand on each of their shoulders.

With his powers amplified, the Haitian was able stop both Rena and Sylar from using their abilities. Peter summoned red lightning to both his hands and blasted Rena and Sylar back through the wall behind them.

They were powerless to defend themselves, and for once it looked like the good guys had a head start, that is until Kylee ran into the room and planted a kick in Peter's face. It broke his nose and Peter fell backward grunting.

Kylee turned and landed a blow on Ando's chest. He broke his connection with the Haitian and Sylar began to heal.

Rena however stayed on the ground, still out cold. She did not have any healing abilities to rely on.

Peter's nose popped back into place and he got up.

"Well we were almost winning there for a moment," Ando said.

"We got one of them down, that's a point for our side at least," Peter said.

Kylee drew her blade and said, "Sylar, you kill Peter. I'll take out the other two. I don't need powers to kill them."

Sylar raised his arm and threw Peter up onto the wall.

"How many times are we gonna do this Sylar?"

Peter teleported behind him and fired a bolt of red lightning into his head.

"My weak spot isn't there anymore you fool," Sylar said, raising his hand and throwing Peter back into the room.

Kylee was slicing in every possible direction, but she couldn't land a blow on Ando. The Haitian was keeping her power in check, but her martial art skills seemed to be a more likely threat at this point.

Ando couldn't hit her with a single lightning strike.

"You don't have enough powers to beat me," Sylar said.

"Quality over quantity," Peter said growing metal skin and shattering Sylar's rib cage with a quick blow.

Arthur looked around to see where he and Hiro were. They appeared to be in some desert, but he wasn't worried in the least.

"Hiro, I see you've gotten your powers back."

"Yes, it seems that my destiny is to be a hero, no matter what you do," Hiro said.

Arthur sighted and popped his neck.

"You realize this is pointless, right? I have your powers, and Peter's at my disposal. You however, just have your powers. If you freeze time, it won't affect me. There really isn't anything you can do to stop me," Arthur said.

_He's right. I can't do anything to him, and if he gets ahold of me, he can take my powers again or erase my memory. I'm out of options, _Hiro thought.

On a beach, Noah's body reformed and solidified. He coughed up water and saw Tracy solidify next to him. She helped him up and said, "I have a few questions for you company man."

"I'm not sure how many I'll be able to answer," Noah said.

"Who was that woman? How does she copy abilities?"

"That woman... is part of an old company experiment in cloning. A few years ago, Peter Petrelli almost destroyed New York City because he came in contact with a nuclear man and copied his powers. We realized Peter's ability was one of the most powerful, but we also realized he might not be around forever. So, the leaders of the company took Peter's DNA and made a clone of him. Of course they changed a few things, like the sex of the clone, and she's unable to reproduce, but she has Peter's ability to copy other powers," Noah explained.

"Why is she just now causing trouble for everyone?"

"We scrapped the cloning project after Angela Petrelli found out what we did. She had a dream that if we kept on cloning, it would cause disasters, so we stopped. We got rid of the girl's body by freezing her and dumping her into the ocean. I don't know why she's here now. I do know that she holds the secret to cloning in her DNA though. Whoever has her, has the ability to clone anyone else," Noah said.

"Who would they try to clone?"

"Think of the worst possible person to would that be?"

Tracy's eyes grew wide as she realized where Noah was going.

"Sylar," Noah said.

Victor saw his creation and marveled at how lifelike it was.

"I think the first batch is ready for a field test," he said pushing a button on a nearby keyboard.

Five life size test tubes opened and water came rushing out. Five Sylar clones opened their eyes and looked around.

"Welcome to the world Sylars 1-5," Victor said laughing.

They each smiled and looked at each other. Then, they looked back to Victor.

"You don't have the ability to make your own decisions, so I'll be in command. You each have the original Sylar's powers, and I want you to head to the nearby city of Sydney and destroy everything you possibly can. Slaughter the population until you've complete mastery of your powers," Victor said.

They each started to walk out of the lab, until he stopped them.

"Get some clothes on first. Also, don't be caught on camera. Destroy any communications technology you find," Victor said.

Sylar picked Peter up using the strength he got from Mohinder and threw him at Ando.

Ando ducked, and the Haitian put his hand on Ando's shoulder shutting down Sylar's ability again.

"Quick, take him out," the Haitian said.

Ando blasted Sylar with red lightning and he fell to his knees until he eventually passed out.

Kylee went to take Ando out, but Peter froze time and touched Kylee taking them to where Hiro and Arthur were.

When time resumed, Ando looked around.

"Where did Peter go?"

"Don't worry about that, just don't let go of me, because if we disconnect for even a second, Sylar will heal and wake up, the Haitian said.

In the desert, Hiro was dodging the lightning that Arthur was throwing at him. He'd freeze time, dodge a bolt, unfreeze time and try to get closer to Arthur, but to no avail.

Peter appeared and dropped Kylee next to Arthur.

Arthur teleported and reappeared behind Peter.

"This will be a familiar touch," he said and put his hand on Peter's neck taking his powers away.

Peter screamed and fell to his knees shaking.

"That's the second time I've taken your powers son. This time you won't get a chance to get them back," Arthur said throwing a bolt of lightning at Peter.

Hiro didn't close his eyes to freeze time, he felt the space time continuim bend around him from pure desperation.

He sped his personal time stream up, grabbing Peter and snatching him out of the way of the lightning.

"How the Hell did you do that?"

"I'm pushing my abilities to their limits Peter. Ever since the brain tumor left my body, I've started to learn what I'm truly capable of," Hiro said.

"Okay... well I need you to take us back to Pinehearst right before it explodes. I have a plan," Peter said.

Hiro grabbed Peter's shoulder and took them back to the time he requested. He froze time right as they got into the building. Everything was on fire and Peter was fixing to jab a vial of formula into his knee.

Peter saw Nathan and froze for a moment.

"We don't have much time. If we leave Arthur there too long, he'll just teleport back to Ando and the Haitian," Hiro said.

"I know... it's just... this is the first time I've seen Nathan in years...," Peter said, as a tear formed in his eye.

He walked over to Nathan and kissed his forehead. Then, he found a vial of formula and jabbed it into his leg.

His head felt like it was going to explode, and he screamed, but he felt his power returning. Touching Hiro, he copied his time altering powers.

"Isn't that going to ruin you? Now you can only hold one power at a time, and you have to touch people to get their power," Hiro said.

"It's part of the plan," Peter said. He grabbed Hiro's shoulder and teleported back to the desert. Hiro appeared first, but Peter was nowhere to be found.

"What did you do with my son?"

"He's getting a plan ready," Hiro said drawing his blade.

"Kylee, can you take care of him? I'm going back to check on Sylar and Rena," Arthur said turning around.

When he turned around, he found Peter waiting for him. Peter put his hand around Arthur's neck and copied one ability.

Arthur picked Peter off and flung him at Hiro.

"What did you just do?"

"I went back to Pinehearst and injected myeslf with the formula. Then, I copied your ability to permanently take other people's powers by touching them," Peter said smiling.

Hiro sliced Kylee across the chest and kicked her backwards. Peter knocked him down though, landing on him.

Back in the apartment, the Haitian had his hand on Ando's shoulder so he could keep Sylar's powers from regenerating him.

"Uhhhh we may have a problem... the girl is waking up," Ando said.

Before Ando could blast her, she was up and covered in metal skin.

She started to run at both of them, but Peter and Hiro appeared in their path.

"Finally, now I can have that time manipulating ability," Rena said shedding the metal skin and focusing on taking Hiro's ability.

Hiro teleported Peter behind Rena, and when she turned around Peter grabbed her hand.

Their hands glowed gold as Rena began to shake and Peter took her abilities one by one. He took everything, it was like a vacuum sucking dust out of the carpet. He got every last ability, including her ability to copy other powers just by being in their presence.

She fell to the floor convulsing and when she finally recovered she asked, "What did you do?"

"I took all of your powers. Now you're just a normal girl," Peter said smiling.

She tried to use an ability, any ability, but it was useless.

Peter walked over to the unconscious Sylar and took everything he had as well. Now Sylar and Rena were both powerless.

Arthur appeared back in the room with Kylee and saw everything.

"You're too late dad, I've already took both Sylar's and Rena's abilities. They're useless to you," Peter said.

Kylee looked at Arthur and said, "You have mind manipulating powers don't you?"

"Yes, but at the moment, my son has both Sylar's and Rena's powers. I say we retreat.

"Sylar had shapeshifting abilities you know. Records indicate that with the right thoughts injected, that ability was turned against him," Kylee said.

Arthur thought quick and looked at Rena.

"So she's powerless?"

"That's right dad. I took Rena's powers, and I think it's time for you to answer a few questions about your boss," Peter said charging a mini nuclear blast in his first.

"But Peter, what are you talking about? You have all the answers you need," Arthur said putting his mind projection abilities into full swing.

"Don't play games dad. How on earth would I have all the answers? Only you, Rena, and Kylee have the answers we need, and it's time to spill your guts," Peter said.

"But you are Rena, and Peter just took your powers. Powerless as you may be, you still have the answers you need," Arthur said pushing strong thoughts into Peter's mind.

Peter fell to his knees.

"What's happening to me?"

"You're a powerless clone named Rena. You have no abilities. Become the Rena that had her powers taken by my son Peter," Arthur said.

Peter's body started to tremble as he lost his focus and his form changed. He became Rena and collapsed on the floor.

"Now I just have to erase his memories," Arthur said.

Hiro grabbed Ando and the Haitian and appeared next to Peter, now Rena.

"This isn't over," Hiro said, teleporting them all away.

"No! Dammit... they got away," Kylee said.

"That's okay Kylee. I think I did enough damage. Peter's powerless once again, so the only real threat now is Hiro," Arthur said.

Arthur teleported the powerless Rena and Sylar away with Kylee in tow.

Meanwhile, Peter/Rena awoke and rubbed her head.

"What happened?"

"Arthur got inside your head and somehow used your shapeshifting ability to change you into Rena. Can you change back?"

Peter looked down and saw that Hiro wasn't lying. He tried to focus, but none of his powers were working.

"This is bad," Peter said.

"I guess he convinced your body that you're really the powerless Rena. This keeps you from using your powers," the Haitian said.

"Well how do we fix this?"

"Hiro is going to have to take us back to when Matt Parkman was still alive. He's the only one who can fix this," Peter said.

"We promised we wouldn't do that. Matt's dead. We said we'd leave it that way," Hiro said quietly.

"At this point we have on choice. I can't stay stuck as Rena forever. I have to get my body, my powers, and stop them," Peter said.


End file.
